Hold Close To What Matters
by Angelustatt
Summary: Sabbathverse. Set during ep 5.10. During the dark day following the events in Carthage, Dean snaps in grief and learns a lesson in what matters most, while Sabbath learns he doesn't have to shoulder everything alone.


_A/N: This is unbeta'd...so any mistakes are definitely mine.  
_

_Basically, it bugged me that we never knew why Dean's ring and other jewellery all just vanished without a trace. So this is my little way of explaining where it went and why..._

_I'll be working on the new chapter of Hellbent before touching on the Sabbathverse again...but I have ideas of where to take this verse now over Season 5 to the finale...hopefully you'll enjoy the ride. ;) _

**SVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV**

There was food piled high in his bowl, fresh cold water waiting for him if he wanted it – even a cold hamburger with all the trimmings had been left unwrapped for Sabbath to eat. It would have been appetising, if Sabbath was even remotely interested in any of it.

How could he eat when his pack was hunting without him?

Dean, Sam, Castiel, even the newer pack members that Sabbath had only met once before, Ellen and Jo. Everyone was gone except Bobby.

Sabbath padded through the house, feeling lost despite the fact that Dean had given him a job to do. Watch Bobby...and guard his possessions. It was unsettling to know that Dean had left behind his ring, the bracelets he had always worn, his jacket...small pieces of his Master that Sabbath was accustomed to seeing Dean wear.

Now Sabbath had been told to guard them, as if it was the most important job ever until Dean, Sam and the rest of the pack returned. He respected the command and was willing to follow it through to the end...but that was where Sabbath became scared.

What if it was the end? He'd overheard his Masters talking with Castiel...had heard Castiel's word's with his own ears as they all posed for a photo. The same photo that was currently sitting on Bobby's mantel piece, everyone staring at the camera, but Sabbath. He was looking up at Castiel.

"_Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." _

Those words had hit hard with Sabbath as the camera had snapped the photo. This hunt wasn't like the others. This one was expected to their last. Sabbath wanted to be out there, with his pack. Hunting, protecting them. He didn't want to be part of what Dean left behind to be remembered by.

"_Do I look like a goddamn pawn shop to you?"_

"_Come on, Bobby. I just need you to look after them til I get back, that's all." Dean took off his carved skull bracelet and added it to the little wooden box on the table in front of him where his silver ring already lay. "I've already lost my amulet to Cas. I just want make sure these are safe for now. It might be all I have left to show I was here, other than my car." It was said with a light, teasing tone, but Dean's eyes weren't laughing. There was a real chance that he wasn't coming back tomorrow. _

"_Alright, alright...just don't forget 'em. I'm not having you bitching at me for losing them." Bobby grumbled, disliking the idea more and more. It sounded too damn final, leaving that stuff behind. _

"_Thanks man. Can you...look after Sabbath too?" _

"_Dammit, Dean." Bobby narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'm not your babysitter!"_

"_You think I don't know that? You think I want to leave him here?" Dean glanced down at Sabbath, sitting quietly by his side. His hand went down and ghosted softly over the dog's head affectionately. "It's too dangerous out there, Bobby. You know that as well as I do. I'm already dealing with having to risk handing Sammy over to Lucifer. With Ellen and Jo putting their necks on the line to help us...so if I can keep Sabbath out of harms way-..?"_

"_I get it, Dean." Bobby nodded tiredly, slumping a little in his chair and finding himself shifting his gaze away as Sabbath looked in his direction. The dog was never going to understand, but Bobby would keep him here and keep him safe. "Just make sure you get back here. All of you."_

"_Yes sir..."_

The house had been too quiet since everyone had left earlier that morning. Sabbath found himself pacing through the rooms, his claws clacking on the hardwood floors louder than he ever would have noticed before. A gnawing pit of worry had formed hours ago and now all Sabbath wanted was to see Sam, Dean or Castiel again.

A strange garbled hissing sound carried through from the other room and Sabbath was on the move the moment Bobby wheeled himself in there. Books were hurriedly shifted aside from the top of a CB radio, the signal becoming stronger, the voice clearer...

"_K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in." _

Sabbath let out a soft whining bark at the sound of Dean's voice, going still as Bobby frantically signalled to him to be quiet. He dropped to the floor, watching Bobby intently to try and pick up what was happening.

Bobby snatched up the CB mouthpiece. "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead."

"_Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems." _

Problems. Bobby cast his eyes to the heavens, wondering if it was even worth bothering to ask that they be cut a break for once, since they had a angel on their side and all. But even as the thought crossed his mind, Bobby knew that didn't mean a damn thing. They were alone in this battle.

"It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here." It was one thing he could do for the boy right now. Give him advice, help him keep it together. The kid was looking for someone to tell him what to do right now and that was falling to Bobby by default in John's absence.

Sabbath remained where he had dropped, his ears flicking forward to catch Dean's voice each time it came over the CB radio. There was fear and uncertainty in his Master's voice now. Something had happened and Sabbath felt as helpless as Bobby. Maybe even moreso, because Bobby was able to talk to Dean at least...what could Sabbath do but listen and hope that whoever had told him to keep faith, would now at least look after his pack for him.

Minutes passed and eventually, Sabbath couldn't take it any more. He got up quietly and crossed the floor, sitting beside Bobby and resting his head on his lap. It wasn't until the radio contact was over, that Bobby finally lowered a hand to rest on Sabbath's head and gave the dog a small pat. A simple act of reassurance, but Sabbath could feel the tension in Bobby and knew that things were far from over yet. He withdrew from from Bobby's touch, backing away with deliberate slow steps, feeling lost inside as Sabbath retreated to the front porch, lying down in wait for his Masters to return...

**SVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV**

The hunt was over, Dean and Sam had returned home safely thanks to Castiel. Sabbath didn't fully understand what had happened out there, but he knew that it had been bad...and that it had lead to his pack losing people they loved.

In the background, the tv was on and Sabbath had watched as terrifying images of storms and other chaos flashed across the screen. It was bad out there in the world...and it was bad in here too. Full of pain and loss and a sense of failure. A fire burned gently in the fireplace as Sam, Dean and Bobby all stared into it, lost in thought, reflecting on what had happened. Nothing was said between them. What could they say? Lucifer had won. Death now walked the earth and they had no way of killing the Devil. Crowley had either outright lied...or he just hadn't known. Either way, it hadn't changed a thing.

Bobby looked at the photo in his hand for a moment before he tossed it in the fire.

Sabbath watched as the faces of his pack turned black and faded into the flames forever, knowing that he would never see two of them again.

Ellen and Jo weren't pack members for Sabbath like his Masters, Castiel and Bobby – but he felt their loss keenly through the pain it had caused the people he loved. There was a hollowness now inside Dean, Sam and Bobby. A sadness in their eyes that Sabbath knew he couldn't remove. It hurt to see that. Cutting to the bone. Why did it have to keep hurting?

Leaving Dean's side, Sabbath trotted over the the table in the corner, snagging a small wooden box off it with his teeth before making his way back to Dean. He dropped the box at his feet, nudging the small box forward then sat and waited for Dean to pick it up.

Dean bent over and retrieved the box, opening it to reveal the ring and bracelets he had left behind. He closed the box again with a small clack, then tossed it behind him without a word, much to Sabbath's confusion.

A heartbeat passed before Sabbath trotted dutifully back to where the box had landed, scooping it up again and carrying it back to Dean. He dropped it at his feet and nudged it forward again, then looked up expectantly as if to say, _Here, I did what you told me. I kept it safe for you. _

Dean snatched the box up and flung in angrily into the fire place. " I don't want the damn thing, okay!"

Sabbath yelped in surprise, scrambling backwards away from his Master in utter confusion.

"Dean? What the hell?" Sam demanded, caught off guard at his sudden explosion of anger.

Dean refused to look at Sam or Sabbath in that moment, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he tried to swallow down his pain. His gaze remained locked on the fireplace as the box began to smoulder now, joining the photo in the flames. "I don't want any of it any more."

What was the point? There was nothing left of Jo and Ellen now. No grave, no markers, nothing left behind to show they were ever here or what they had done to save this crappy world. So why should he be any different? If he put that ring back on now, it would be nothing but a reminder of today and what he had lost. So, screw it...let it burn.

Sabbath watched his Masters for a moment longer before he decided he was no longer wanted here. After all, Dean had thrown away the box. Maybe he was angry with it? Maybe he was angry with Sabbath too? It was probably best to just leave him alone if that was the case.

The night air was cool and inviting compared to the tension of the house. Sabbath padded through the stacks of wrecked cars, winding his way deeper and deeper into the auto yard and away from the pain and sorrow that was back at the house. He settled himself into the hollow of an old Buick and laid down with his head on his paws, watching the night sky.

His eyes were slowly sliding shut, sleep beginning to overtake Sabbath, when there was a subtle stirring in the air around him. A familiar presence was felt, Sabbath's head lifting up off his paws in a flash, his ears perked forward as he let out a rumbling bark of welcome.

"It's good to see you too, Sabbath." Castiel nodded, listening as another series of barks and grumbles presented a new set of questions. "I'm unharmed, you do not have to worry about me."

He crouched down, meeting Sabbath half way as the German Shepard got to his feet. His head tilted to the side slightly, listening as Sabbath spoke again. "I understand your fears. It must be frustrating for you to have been left behind. But this was done to protect you. Dean worries he will lose you to this fight." His hand reached out slowly and sank into Sabbath's soft coat, running his fingers through it the same way he had witnessed Dean do so many times before.

Castiel could sense so much fear and confusion within the animal. It was amazing how much Sabbath picked up from Dean and Sam...but more than that, how much this dog truly worried about them. His loyalty knew no bounds and Castiel knew that Sabbath would give his life again without hesitation to save either brother. It was a loyalty that was missing in the world lately as well as Heaven. A loyalty that Castiel understood himself because of his friendship with Dean. The dog strived so hard to protect them or at the very least, offer them support and comfort when the darkness threatened to pull them under. In return, he asked for nothing more than to be loved and have a place amongst them all.

" I give you my word. I will do everything I can to keep Dean and Sam safe for you. We shall protect them together." Castiel continued to run his fingers through Sabbath's coat as the dog moved in and licked his face gently, whining. "You're welcome, my friend."

**SVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV**

"Sabbath!" Dean yelled loudly, for what felt like the tenth time as he walked through the auto yard. Where the hell was he? It had been strange to wake up alone that morning and realise that his dog wasn't asleep on the end of the bed...or even in the room.

That was when Dean realised he'd been a complete dick. What the hell had he yelled at Sabbath for? It wasn't the damn dog's fault that he'd been so angry. The Devil had gotten the upper hand on them, Death was loose on the world, Jo and Ellen had died...everything had gone wrong. And all Dean had done was take out his anger and frustration on the one thing that had nothing at all to do with any of it.

"Sabbath! Come on, dude! I'm sorry!" Dean yelled again. He didn't even have his Impala. It was too damn dangerous to go get her just yet from Carthage, so all they could do was hope nothing happened to her in the meantime. Wouldn't that be just perfect? That car was pretty much all he had left in the world to mark the fact he had ever been here.

He could count the friends he had in this world on one hand...and now he'd managed to chase off one of the best friends he'd ever had. Sabbath always had his back. Always. God, he felt like such a dick.

There was a soft sound of metal shifting behind him. Dean turned to see Sabbath crawling out from beneath a car, before he stood and eyed Dean warily.

"Hey..." Dean crouched down, offering a smile. "Hey, buddy, there you are. You had me worried."

Sabbath didn't move. He held perfectly still, watching.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was an asshole last night. I know. Everything's going to crap around us and you're the last one I should be taking all this out on."

Sabbath tilted his head as he listened. The words meant nothing, but the tone, the body language said everything to him. It said _friend _and _sorry _and _forgive me. _

"Come on, dude...I'll buy you hamburgers for a month. I'll even talk Sammy into letting you ride up front for a day. What do you say? Forgive me?" Dean lifted an eyebrow hopefully and was rewarded by Sabbath taking a step forward, then another and another, edging forward until he was finally in front of Dean.

With no one around to see him, Dean allowed his guard down completely, wrapping his arms around the dog and hugging Sabbath to him, his fingers burying themselves in the thick fur. He smelt of grease and downright doggy odour that would need a good soapy bath to get off, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of having Sabbath there and knowing he was safe. Dean had so little left in his world. A wheelchair bound man who he loved like a father, yet could never replace him...a brother who was still fighting a destiny of being the Devil's meat puppet...and a muscle car. It wasn't much in the scale of things.

But he also had the love and loyalty of a dog that would never question him. A steady force that helped keep this ragged family of his together. Dean had lost so much the day before...but he still had so much to fight for.

That was worth remembering...


End file.
